Many conventional service providers allow users to broadcast media content to other users. Such media content is often disseminated by way of live streaming broadcast. For example, the media content is streamed from broadcasting users that upload/broadcast the media content to recipient users that present and/or consume the received media content. Typically, the service providers provide the network infrastructure for the users, but very little else. Therefore, these service providers have very limited control over what media content is broadcast, such as, e.g., copyrighted media content.
In the case of a media streams that are a composite of many individual video streams from a group of users, detection of copyright violations or other unauthorized content becomes more difficult, particularly when the unauthorized content is to be identified in real-time or near real-time.